Beauty
by xokittykat5xo
Summary: "Beauty. My best quality, and the thing that will destroy me."  Fleur Delacour's thoughts throughout the books. Rated T because I am paranoid.
1. Prologue

Beauty. The one word that describes me. But, I do not believe it describes me. Instead, it is the one word the others think when they see of me.

It is not my fault I am beautiful. It is not my fault those girls glare at me when the boys stare. It is not my fault I am like this. Nothing is my fault.

For some reason I never have to prove myself. No one ever cares if I did not do as well as the other girls at school. My pretty face. That is all that anyone ever sees.

They may not care, but I do. I do not just want to be the pretty girl.

I know I am judged for who I am. Not because I am part Veela but rather because I am different. I know they think I am nothing. They think I am only a shell. They think there is nothing inside of me. There is no intelligence, kindness, or love. I am only beauty.

Beauty. My best quality, and the thing that will destroy me.

**AN:I am sorry this is really short but just wanted to get it out. This is not going to be a one shot but rather a chapter for each year in Harry's life Fleur is in. **

**Ok so this is my problem. I am not sure if i am going to make Harry's Fourth year a very long chapter or break it into parts.**

**Please tell me by _reviewing_! It will make my Christmas! **

**Kitty**


	2. Book 4 Part 1

**Disclaimer: Hi! Guess what. I own Harry Potter!... lol jk I am not J.K. Rowling **

I was chosen. As always, I felt the glares piercing in my skin as I walked down the large aisle in our Great Hall at Beauxbatons.

That night I packed my trunk for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would not be leaving until after the summer, but I was too anxious not to start packing.

Gabrielle cried that night. She did not want me to leave and I did not want to leave her. I did not care for my so called "friends" that I was leaving behind. But, I do care about my little sister.

Gabrielle ended up coming with me though. She showed amazing magical abilities at only eight years of age (as I had). So, Madame Maxine took her under her wing over the summer to teach her simple magic. Gabrielle was ecstatic when I told her she was allowed to come with us and stay in the carriage when we went to Hogwarts.

So, that brings us to where we are now. We are sitting in the carriage silently. Some would think that a bunch of teenagers with only one adult present would be crazy, correct? Well, not us.

I think it mostly is because of our manners. At Beauxbatons we are taughtetiquette and to act completely barbaric would be totally out of our normal nature. I also think that most, including myself, are nervous for the competition. While it was an honor to be picked by our school only, it would be an astoundingly great honor to be picked from three schools.

I look out the window when I realize that we can see the castle and we would be landing in mere minutes.

* * *

Everything is so different here. While Beauxbatons is more extravagant and larger, Hogwarts seems like more of a home to me already and I have been here for less than two hours.

Their headmaster is also quite strange. Although, I do regret that I laughed during his speech. I was just trying to make myself more comfortable. The act did quite the opposite though for I was glared at by many of the Hogwarts students as well as my own classmates and the students from the Durmstrang Institute.

The food is also strange. While there are many things that I am used to, some of this food I do not even care to try.

I spotted some bouillabaisse at another table and decided that I should go ask if I could take it for I was not going to eat anything in front of me. The two boys who were sitting near it were talking rapidly to a frizzy haired girl. One of the boys had bright red hair and the other had hair that seemed to never stay down.

I know I should not judge people just on their appearance but, I am judged so much that I cannot help but judge others.

When I walked over, the usual happened. The red head dropped his jaw and muttered something inaudible and the girl just glared as they all do. The one with the crazy hair was civil but I understood why when he brushed some hair out of his eyes.

Of course I had heard the stories about him. I may live in France but I do not live on a different planet.

He must understand how I feel. He must have to withstand all of the stares and maybe even some glares from those who were taught to loath him. I hope he turns out alright because I know how hard it is to be in the spot light.

* * *

I am lying in my bed trying to comprehend what just happened.

Today started out normally. Well, if you count the entire population on Hogwarts grounds holding their breath as normal, then it did.

Today was the day that the three champions would be selected. I was just as nervous as everyone.

When we all crowded into the Great Hall, some people were quietly gossiping about who the champions would be while others were sitting very rigid in silence.

I was part of the latter group of people.

Gabrielle tried to talk to me but when she realized I was not listening, she quickly quieted.

I did not hear the headmaster's speech. The next thing I knew, the Durmstrang boys were cheering and a rather muscular boy was walking toward the room in the back.

I knew we were to be next.

It took me a second to register that he said my name. As I walked up to the headmaster, I could hear some of the girls crying behind me. Brats.

As I walked into the other room, I saw the boy from Durmstrang and gave him a sweet smile. After a few more minutes, a rather handsome looking boy came into the room. He was obviously from Hogwarts because that was the only school left. I tried to give him a rather dazzling smile but when I did he just smiled sweetly back. I quietly laughed to myself for I knew he was either already in love, or he was gay.

Suddenly, little Harry Potter, who I had seen before, came down looking rather nervous.

The only possible explanation I could make was that someone wanted us back upstairs. He was obviously famous and was probably a favorite pupil of the headmaster thus leading him to do jobs such as that.

He looked sick when I asked him if that was the reason he came down to us.

Then, as the teachers came storming down the stairs, I knew something was wrong,

All I could decipher from the yelling was that young Harry Potter's name had come out of the cup.

My mind was swimming. How could this have happened? Was he really that vain to put his name in a tournament that he had no place in? He cannot possibly partake in this for he would definitely get hurt! He cannot be more then thirteen and we are all seventeen!

Something dawned on me in the trophy room. Harry Potter is going to steal everything from me.

No one will care about that "pretty girl from Beauxbatons" anymore. Who could measure up to Harry Potter? Even though I am a veela, I am nothing special now.

This tournament will no longer be about the most skilled wizard. Rather, it will be about "the boy who lived" and the dangers that he alone will face.

None of us will be anything. No one will care that the Durmstrang boy is a Quidditch star or that the Hogwarts boy is probably the most talented boy here. No one will care about me.

So, I stay here in my bed loathing the young Harry Potter.

Everything that I had wished this tournament to be was torn apart by a single piece of paper holding the name of a famous boy.

**Hi! So I have decided that I am going to make this year three different chapters because so much happens that Fleur is involved in. The next one will be the first task, the Yule Ball, and then the second task.**

**Ok so I am not sure if I like the whole Gabrielle part. It did not make sense in the movie how she went to the school because she was only eight at the time. But, I did not know how she just happened to appear for the second task so I came up with this compromise. Do you like it?**

**Pretty please REVIEW! I have CANDY!**

**Love, Kitty**


	3. Book 4 Part 2

**Disclaimer- Nope. Still not her. Still do not own it. :(**

**

* * *

**

"I am ready." I try to tell myself, "I can do this."

While sitting in the tent with the other champions, I am starting to have doubts.

The little green dragon in my hand starts coughing up flames again.

I know that the dragon waiting beyond this tent is not as adorable as the model. But, I bet anything can look like a sleeping kitten next to the thing that is waiting for Potter on the other side. His replica is trying to dismember his finger right now.

I know I am ready for this but I do not know what possessed me to enter this competition. Oh right, I want to prove myself.

But, if I die I won't be able to prove myself. Then again, I will no longer be the "pretty girl" but rather "the pretty girl-who-died-a-terrible-and-tragic-death-at-the-hand-of-a-dragon-during-the-triwizard-tournament".

Ok so maybe that was not the title I was looking for.

Oh no! That would be the cannon!

So now I just have to walk out of this tent. Oh yeah! And fight a fire-breathing monster…fun.

* * *

We all did fairly well I think. But then again, nothing is done well compared to him.

I thought we were only going to have to worry about him because he was famous. Of course, that is not the case. Apparently, he likes to pull extreme stunts like flying a broom over a dragon.

Not even the _professional _Quidditch player thought of that!

I had to use all of my veela charm to get that dragon to fall asleep. And all I receive in return is a burnt skirt and a "Good job Fleur! But, did you see what that Potter kid did? It was amazing!"from my little sister.

Yes, my own little sister has turned away from me.

Like I said, I am losing everything to little Harry Potter

* * *

I laugh to myself as a walk past Potter and his friends.

He is commenting about how he would rather take on another dragon than ask someone to the Yule Ball.

It is rather funny for me because I am quite the opposite. I have been to many balls and they have never been a problem for me. I actually quite like them.

I realize that it is strange how I have not thought about this ball yet. It has been a week or two since Madame first told me. I guess I have been too preoccupied by the tournament that I have not given it a second thought.

I will simply have my dress robes owled to me by my mother so that is not the problem.

I also have no problem trying to find a date because I will surely be asked by over a dozen boys (not to sound conceited). But, the question is who will I take?

Everyone expects me to go with the most handsome boy in all of the three schools or one of the other champions. But, I do not want to do something everyone expects.

I need something different from the average "pretty boy". Someone that people will gasp when they see me walk into the great hall will him.

He needs to be the complete opposite.

Now, I do not want someone hideous. But, he cannot be the "fairest of them all". He cannot be absolutely vulgar. But, I do not want him to be a perfect gentleman. He has to treat me politely. But, he cannot be nauseatingly sweet.

I admit, these standards are a bit high. But, there are hundreds of boys between the three schools so I should not be disappointed.

* * *

I cannot believe this! I let him leave. I let him slip out of my fingers.

This morning, the day before the ball, I became very fretful. I realized that I would not be able to find my perfect date for the ball. I would simply have to go with one of the perfectly handsome and charming boys who had asked me earlier.

On my search to find those boys, I soon learned that they had already made arrangements to go with some other girl. Although many of the boys offered to dump their dates to go with me, I am not cruel enough to steal some poor girl's date.

I had given up hope when I saw Cedric Diggory.

When he saw me he said hello like the polite boy he is. As we continued to small talk about the ball, I slowly turned my charm on fully. (Although my charm is not a switch you can turn on and off, I can become more charming and alluring when I want to.) When I saw that it had no effect on him, I was ready to bid him adieus'. But, a flash of red took my eye.

Suddenly standing in front of me was the young boy who was sitting with Harry Potter at the opening feast. I realized that whenever I normally saw Potter, he was there as well.

Before I knew it, he was screaming something at me. It took me a while to comprehend what he was saying to me. By the time I understood, he had already run away.

Oh how I wish he did not leave; I would have said yes at once. He was absolutely and utterly perfect! He was not bad on the eyes and he could not have possibly been a perfect gentleman for he screamed at me! Although he was a bit young, that would just make him more perfect!

Now I do not have a date and I pity myself because I let the perfect one go.

* * *

Roger is a perfectly gracious date. He is a wonderful dancer and is very handsome.

He saw me sitting on a bench out in the gardens when I was pitying myself. He told that I should not look so sad because I look so much more beautiful when I smile.

I know it is sappy but I was just so excited to have found a date that was not terrible.

Tonight he seems not to be paying much attention to a word I am saying. I have tried everything to get him to actually listen. First, I started to scrutinize his outfit (which is perfectly wonderful). He just smiled at me and nodded. Then, I started to make fun of some of the students and staff here at Hogwarts to see if I could get any reaction out of him. He just laughed and said I was absolutely hilarious.

I have now moved on to making snide comments about the Great Hall's décor (which is quite beautiful). I tried to say it was nothing compared to Beauxbatons. This is in fact another lie because the only thing special about Beauxbatons in the winter is all of the glowing fairies we have around. Roger in turn only smiled.

I did notice Potter glaring at me every time I criticized the castle. Well, it looks like I found his weak spot.

Roger just asked me if I wanted to go into the gardens for some "private time". Although I do not like him that much, it would terrible of me if I did not have a bit of fun tonight.

* * *

Madame came to me today screaming about how she had figured out the clue to the second task. She had overheard Cedric talking to Harry about soaking it in water.

I proudly told her that I had already figured out the clue earlier.

It was the day after the ball when I figured it out. I was getting Gabrielle ready for bed and preparing her bath. I saw my egg that I had retrieved from the dragon sitting on a stool next to the door.

I realized that it was high time that I tried to figure out the clue. I had only opened it two times. First, I opened it when I was alone in my room after the first task. As soon as I had opened it, I quickly threw it under my bed because I never wanted to hear that terrible noise again. (it somewhat reminded me of the noise my grandmother makes when she become terribly upset) The second time was when I was looking for one of my hair ribbons. I realized it was under the bed along with the egg. After opening the egg and giving up hope on figuring out the clue, I placed the egg on a stool between my bedroom and the bathroom.

After I had finished Gabrielle's bath, I picked up the egg and opened it. I was so surprised by the screeching once again that I dropped it. It had landed straight into Gabrielle's filled bath.

My first reaction was to reach out and pull it from the bath in fear of it messing up the clue. But, as soon as I lifted the egg out of the tub, I dropped it back in. It surprises me how I can be so graceful at one time but then utterly clumsy at the next.

As I was reaching to retrieve the egg once again, I realized that the egg was no longer screeching under the water. I then pulled my hair up and put my ear to the water. After I had listened to the song enough times to memorize it, I then wrote it down in my notebook. (Gabrielle was banging on the bathroom door this entire time)

As I sit here reading over the song, I remember, I do not understand a word of it. So there is obviously some creature down in that lake who cannot talk above land. (that explains the screeching outside of water) We have an hour to find them and they are going to take something from us.

I decide that I have to talk to Madame about it because she obviously wants to help me more than I am allowing her to.

As I walk down the corridor to Madame's office, I am really starting to admire the carriage. Although it may not look large on the outside, it surely is on the inside. There are two different wings which hold bedrooms for girls and then for boys. My suite is larger then everyone else's because both Gabrielle and I live there. Madame also expanded it when I was announced as the champion. In the center are the few classrooms where we have out studies each day. There is also a small kitchen for if we become hungry at any time of the day other then at meal times.

All of the walls and decorations are adorn with fleur-de-lis. Everything is either a light shade of blue or gold.

Madame's office is simple beautiful. As I walk in, all of the portraits say "Bonjour!" in the most pleasant accents that remind me of home. My favorite portrait is the one of Marie Antoinette, one of our most esteemed headmistresses and a queen at that. Well, that is until the muggles became upset with her and she was beheaded.

Madame suggests I use a bubble-head charm. I am so shocked that I had not thought of that because I had learned that only but a week ago. I am so delighted that I have already figured out the clue and figured out a way to complete the task that nothing can bring me down.

* * *

I have to calm down. Worrying will not help me with anything. But, I cannot find my damn bathing suit!

Everyone is already there. Gabrielle must have left with some of the other girls because I have not seen here since early last night. Then again, I was too busy practicing spells to even notice she was there.

Ah Ha! There it is. So now I just have to apparate to the lake.

* * *

As I scan the crowd, I cannot seem to find Gabrielle. It is so strange because normally she is attached to my hip by now rambling about how nervous she is for me.

As we line up, the thoughts of my little sister slowly leave me. The cannon is shot and we all dive into the lake. Potter seems to be struggling but I know that he cannot bother me now.

The water is biting at my skin but I can hardly feel it because of the terror that is racing through my body.

I decide to venture into a patch of thick reeds which seemed like the best bet for moving deeper into the lake. As I am deep into the reeds, I hear something behind me. I wonder if it was the creature I am looking for.

I do not have much time to ponder this because the next thing I know, something is grabbing onto my leg and pulling me far down into the bottom of the lake.

I kick it off with all of my might but I hear something else behind me. I turn around and poke that one in the eye. As it is struggling, I can see what creature it is. I remember it is a grindylow from my studies. These are not indigenous to France so I have not seen one in real life.

As I start to remember where I am, I start to swim up toward the surface. All of a sudden, I am surrounded.

Everywhere I look I see the disgusting flesh of the grindylows. As they bite into my skin, I can feel blood pooling around me.

I cannot see the sunlight anymore. The darkness is surrounding me. I see nothing.

* * *

I was able to send sparks up out of the water with my wand somehow. I honestly cannot remember when I did it or how I did it. I am just grateful that it happened.

When they fished me out of the lake, I was rushed over to the medi-witch who's name I do not remember. She quickly fixed up all of the bite marks, all while tutting about how terrible this tournament is.

As I am covered head to toe in towels and robes, I notice once again the absence of my sister.

In a sudden memory resurgence, I remember the riddle.

"We've taken what you sorely miss."

Gabrielle.

My little sister.

She is trapped somewhere in the terrible depths of this lake and I am nowhere to help her.

How could I let this happen? How could I let her get into danger? It is all my fault. I was so selfish that I would put her safety after my own gain. I am such a terrible sister!

There is bubbling at the surface. Cedric comes out with a very pretty girl. This must be the girl he is in love with… I must not think of this! My sister is in danger!

Viktor Krum is now surfacing with Potter's bushy haired friend.

Where is Potter?

More importantly, where is Gabrielle?

It is already past the hour we were given and she is not here. Potter has not come back either.

Suddenly I see two dots emerge from the lake. Could it possibly be Gabrielle?

Mon dieu! It is her!

Oh and she is with that ginger boy! How could this possibly be? Who could have rescued her? They must be a saint!

As I help Gabrielle out of the water, something large flies over our heads. I hold tightly onto Gabrielle as I slowly turn around.

Laying down gasping for air is none other than Harry Potter.

I now know what has happened. Harry Potter has saved my sister's life. He saved her even though he did not need to.

I have not said a single good thing to him yet he did this because he wanted to.

How could I have hated such a wonderful person?

I rush over to Harry and thank him immensely. In the spur of the moment, I also thank his friend, kissing them on both cheeks.

When they announce the points, I feel ashamed that I earned a single point. I did not help Gabrielle at all. I am happy that Harry got extra points because of Gabrielle even though he was last to finish (not counting me).

As I walk Gabrielle back to the carriage and run her a warm bath, I realize something.

Ironically enough, Harry Potter has not taken anything from me but has rather saved the one thing I care most about.

**A/N- Oh Look Fleur has come full circle! ****Yay!**

**I have to say I am a bit upset. Many people have favorited or alerted this story and I love all of you immensely. But, no one has reviewed! I shall now yell at you in French:**

**Comment osez-vous ne pas faire de commentaires sur mon histoire! Je suis très déçu en**** vous! - I do not speak French so I do not know if this is correct...**

**I honestly will take a single word review!**

**Also I need your help! I cannot decide whether I want Harry to save Fleur or for her just to get attacked by the vines. Please tell me your opinion!**

**Love always,**

**Kitty**


	4. Book 4 Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own it already! Stop nagging!**

* * *

The days have passed by without anything interesting happening.

Gabrielle has started a somewhat unhealthy obsession with Harry Potter. Pretty much all she has talked about these many days is how brave Harry was when he saved her.

I now know that the captives were unconscious so she could not have possibly remembered anything from that day.

As I walk down toward the Quidditch pitch, I start to wonder what this task will be.

For a very long time, I was certain it would be underground and we would have to look for treasure of some sort. That was before I knew where it was.

It will obviously be on land for it is on the Quidditch pitch. Oh dear! We better not be playing Quidditch! Not only am I a terrible flyer but all the boys have played Quidditch and Krum even plays professionally. If we must ride brooms, I can kiss that cup good bye.

I see Bagshot down by a large assortment of hedges. I suddenly realize that this is the Quidditch field. I thank my lucky stars that we will not have to ride brooms. Then again, we might have to ride brooms through the hedges… Oh please lucky stars don't make us ride brooms!

Bagshot tells us all that the last task will simple be a maze with many creatures and obstacles. Well, at least the instructions are simple and are not some sort of riddle or secret we need to uncover.

* * *

I heard about the terrible news about that Crouch man. Harry has his story and I fully believe him. If anyone is that kind hearted to save a person's life, they have to be pretty truthful.

Madame told us today that our parents will be joining us for the last task and I am thoroughly thrilled.

I have been training so hard that I have not given enough time to Gabrielle which truly saddens me. I believe that seeing our parents will really brighten up her life.

Being so far away from them really creates a sense of homesickness. Although we both have never been away from home until now, I think it is taking more of a toll on Gabrielle. Seeing her parents will do good for her.

* * *

Today is the day of the final task and I could not be more frightened. As of now, I am in last place. But, that does not matter because the tournament is not based on points anymore but rather it is based on whoever gets to the cup first.

Maman and Papa are coming and Gabrielle is thoroughly ecstatic. As we walk to meet them, she continually comments about how much she has to tell them.

When we see them, we are engulfed into the biggest hug that our parents could create. Maman kisses us on both cheeks and starts to talk rapidly in French. Although I am not very good at speaking English, when I am around the castle and not in the carriage, my ears are accustomed to hearing English so this was a bit of a shock.

As Gabrielle started telling them about the various challenges and problems I have faced and all of the fun and exciting things she has done, I see a flash of red hair. I am now accustomed to this because there always happens to be a large grouping of ginger children following Harry around.

A sudden nerve shoots through me as I think of Harry. As I look at my parents, I realize that Harry must not have anyone to come watch him because he no longer has any parents and his only relatives are muggles.

I turn around to where I saw the ginger hair in search of Harry. When I find the ginger hair, I realize I have never seen this boy before. His hair is longer than most of theirs (well except for the girl's) and it is swept up in a pony tail. He has a tooth hanging from his ear as an earring. He is absolutely and utterly gorgeous but not in the way that Cedric is. He seems down to earth and not clean cut as you would expect from someone who has such a gorgeous face. His mother seems to be fussing over the things that I like which just makes me laugh.

I hope I will see him again after this tournament. I realize that this is highly unlikely because we live in two different countries. I sigh and Gabrielle catches it. She suggests that we head down to the maze with the other families and I am suddenly reminded of why I am here. I am not here to find a boy. Instead, I am here to show that I can be more than just a girl who can attract boys.

* * *

My breath catches as the hedge closes behind me.

I have never been claustrophobic but something about this space makes me want to break down and cry. But, I know I have to be strong for myself if nothing else.

As I continue down the path, there is a fork in the road. I give out a tiny laugh because of that oh so famous poem. The only problem is that this is not a yellow wood and neither of these roads have been traveled on. I decide to go to the right because I am right handed.

As I walk down this new road, I hear rustling in a hedge. I break out into a run.

I am not sure where I am going. I just keep running and don't look back. I am running around a bend when I decide to stop. I am out of breath and I have no idea where I am.

As I slowly turn my body around, I see a dark figure. I let out a frightened scream for fear of my life.

I begin to back away but the figure only comes closer. I continue to back pedal until I feel the trees at my back. I begin to panic. I look on either side of me but see no escape. I am stuck, there is no way out. I begin to hyperventilate as the figure comes closer and closer.

I let out of a gasp and then a sigh of relief as the figure steps into a patch of light. It is Viktor Krum.

Never in my life have I been so relieved to see a Bulgarian Quidditch player. (I actually happen to see a lot of them because I often visit my veela cousins who are cheerleaders for their team.)

His face is written in stone with no expression while mine has a wide smile across it.

I tell him how happy I am to see him because I was feeling so alone. He makes no change in facial expression. I laugh nervously. His hand rises to where it looks like he is pointing down a passage.

I walk up to him and see where he is pointing. I tell him that we should work together because Harry and Cedric are most likely working together. I begin to walk down the passage. When I notice he is not following me I turn around.

I am blasted off of my feet. I try to get up thinking that it must have been some mistake and that there was probably a monster behind me or something that I cannot see. He must have missed the creature and hit me by accident. Oh yes, that is a perfectly plausible answer for me being cursed off of my feet.

There is more rustling and I see Viktor quickly run off.

How? How could this possibly happen? Am I just prone to be the one champion who gets attacked by something in every single task?

I hear the rustling again.

Oh dear God, I hope that it is not some creature. Even Avada Kedavra is less painful then being eaten alive by a sphinx.

I feel something moving next to me. If my body could react, I would most likely jump up and run as far away as possibly. Unfortunately, my body lays inert.

Something is wrapping around me and I am not sure I want to know what it is.

I hear footsteps. I hope it is not Krum again because I will most likely try to kill him in my mind because I am not able to kill him literally.

I suddenly see the face of an angel. Harry.

His face screams with worry and I really wish I was not in this situation just to spare his guilt. The vines begin to pull me into the hedge and he knows there is nothing to do.

The last thing I see is his body moving to stand up, raising his arm.

* * *

It's been a while and they still are not back. I worry for the boy who has not only saved my sister's life but also my own.

Gabrielle sits next to me and seems to be holding onto me for dear life.

I do not exactly remember what happened after the vines took me. I just remember darkness and then Gabrielle frantically whispering in my ear.

Once again I begin to worry about the boys. I am worry about Cedric, the one who put up with me, and for Harry, the hero. For some strange reason, I also am worried about Krum. Dumbledore had mentioned that we may lose ourselves in the maze. That may have happened to Viktor and he just had no idea what he was doing.

Gabrielle notices my worried expression and assures me they will come back.

As if on a cue, I see a flash of light and immediately rush up to see who it is. I notice that there are two people and become ecstatic when I see that it is Harry and Cedric.

In the mist of the cheering, that's when I notice.

I scream and then everything goes black.

* * *

These words mean nothing.

I have already heard the story and do not wish to hear it again.

So I sit here weeping with Gabrielle's arms wrapped around me. My parents sit next to me but only look somewhat sympathetic. I know they see how upset this makes me but, I do not think that they understand how I can be so upset over a boy who I do not like romantically. But, I do not care.

I am weeping for all of his teachers. The ones who have seen him prosper and grow. Who have taught him and learned from him.

I weep for his friends. The ones who were in his house and the ones outside of it. Who have laughed and cried with him. They were always there to cheer him up although I do not think he needed cheering often.

I cry for the girl over there. Her face is hidden as she cries on her friend's shoulder. I saw her at the Yule Ball. They were so happy together, so at peace. She was the girl, the one who he loved. He was immune to me because of her.

Yet, the true tears I shed are not for any of them but rather for him. Cedric. He was my friend. He did not care about the fact that I was beautiful because he did not see that. He was the type of person who looked inside of you and did not think otherwise. He put up with all of my stories of what I thought the tasks would be and listened to my depressing stories about how I could not possibly find a date for the ball. He was always optimistic, something I never am. He was a kind soul, a friend, but also a lover. He loved that girl with all of his heart.

As soon as the service ends, I rush over to her. She is surrounded by people saying their condolences. She looks like she would rather be far away from any humanity rather than having to suffer through these tidings.

After most people have left her to sit alone in her pity, I walk up to her. She gives me a bewildered look but, she seems too tired to try and question my intentions. I hug her and say eight simple words.

"He loved you. He always will. Remember that."

As I step away she seems terribly crestfallen. As a tear runs down my face I cannot take it any longer and I rush off.

As I am running away from the castle, I begin to question my actions.

Those simple words could have scarred her. She may never look at another man again. But, he deserved that. He deserves her to be loyal to him no matter the circumstances. He deserves anything that anyone could possibly give him.

* * *

As I am walking down the halls, a creeping sense of nostalgia creeps over me. This castle has only been my home for less than a year but I still feel terribly sad about leaving it.

All of the other girls and guys from Beauxbatons are saying goodbye to everyone whom they have met over this past year.

After a few short goodbyes to those who I have met, I decide to say goodbye to Harry. I tell Gabrielle, she quickly agrees, and we rush off to find the "Boy-who-lived".

As we bustle through the crowd of students, I see a flash of red hair. My first reaction is that it was that gorgeous boy who I saw at the final task. I never saw him after that and I probably never will. My stomach pangs at the realization.

Instead, I see Ron. Gabrielle and I decide to say goodbye to him and he seems overly ecstatic. I laugh at his expression as we return to our search for Harry.

I see him awkwardly standing in the middle of the crowd, probably looking for Ron or the bushy haired girl they are always hanging around with. I tell him that I wish to see him again. He seems to not mind the statement. That is when I notice something.

Cedric was not the only one who is immune to my charm. Harry is immune as well. He does not seem to be in love with anyone at the moment. But, Harry is a teenage boy so I must be quite hard to resist me. Then again, Harry is not any average teenage boy. He is independent, level headed, and strong willed. That is it. Harry is immune to me because he allows himself to be. Like Cedric, Harry does not only see people's outward appearance but also their inward character.

Harry Potter will soon be the death of me because of his absolute perfection.

* * *

As I step into the carriage, I see her, the girl. It looks as if a fake smile was plastered on her face by someone other than herself. Unfortunately, her eyes are etched with sadness and depression. My heart aches for her as I walk into my room.

Gabrielle and I sit by our window staring at this beautiful castle. Both of us wish for this moment never to end but way too soon, the carriage driver announces that the horses are ready and that everyone is accounted for.

I sigh as we take off into the sky. But, as we are circling the castle, I see the three of them.

That girl with the insane hair and the pretty face who somehow keeps those boys in line, the red head who was my perfect answer that I missed and who's hair reflects that of the boy who is etched in my mind, and the boy with the tousled black hair and the circle glasses who I owe not only my own life but also that of my dear sister.

I hope I will see them again. Magic always has a funny way of bring people together.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! So I am dreadfully sorry that it has taken me this long to complete. I did make myself have it within a month though. I think that is when I will try to update, every month. If I get it in before that then Yay!**

**So I am sorry if this is kind of coming off as a Cedric/Fleur thing but ITS NOT! They were just friends and he was her first actual guy friend. **

**Thanks for reading please review!**

**Kitty **


	5. Book 5

Discalimer: I don't own anything that you recognize.

* * *

The tears.

They came and went but I never wanted to see them again.

Why do I do things that make her cry so? I get so much pain from seeing that little face smeared with tears. So, why would I hurt her?

But, I cannot stay here. No matter how much it hurts, there is nothing that can stop me from going.

I promise I will write, I promise I will talk to her through floo once a week. Anything to make the tears stop.

They don't but she cannot stop me. No one can. I am too far into it, I cannot back down.

And with those thoughts in my head I dissaparate

* * *

Everything is a bit too fast for my liking.

There are papers bustling around everywhere and everyone is talking to fast. But, that is the reason I came.

The little goblins run past me as I carry a very large stack of papers. People are running on either sides of me and I suddenly feel my feet leave the floor.

As papers rain over me, I begin to notice that I did not fall on the ground. I get ready to jump off some angry little goblin I probably fell on, but secure hands lift me up.

I spin around and I see the hair. It is the first thing to hit me. It reminds me of Harry and all of his ginger friends that followed him around. Something in my head is telling me that Harry is not the only thing I am reminded of.

When I look at his face, I remember.

He looks at me and smiles. Oh, how wonderful his smile is!

He sees all of my papers and begins to pick them up. That is when I notice it. The hair, the face, the earring, everything the same as it was. My breath catches and he looks up. I quickly busy myself with picking up the papers.

I have never been this way with a guy. No one has ever had an effect on me. Normally it is the guy who is dropping things at the sight of me. If he is nothing special, I simple step over his objects. But, if he is cute, I make a playful remark about how he should keep a better grip on his objects. That is how it always is. It never changes. It never changes, except for now.

When we are finished picking up all of my forms, he offers to bring them to where I was taking them. As we walk, he introduces himself as Bill Weasley. I laugh to myself because I already know his surname. He begins to talk about his work and his family. I listen intently and comment where it is expected.

When we reach my office something dawns on him. He seems to have remembered me from somewhere. I tell him about me participating in the Triwizard Tournament. He says that he remembers and that we should get some tea later and talk about it.

He asked me out. I have only been here a week and already I have got a job and have found the boy I was so fond of a year ago.

So far, Britain is exactly the place I want to be.

* * *

It was perfect. He was perfect of course, but what we did was also perfect.

He took me to a park. A park! We had a picnic in the moonlight and even the most dull business conversations we could have possibly had were romantic.

We began to talk about our families. As he named all of his siblings, I began to put names to faces. He made me laugh with stories of his twin brothers. When he began to talk about his adoration about his youngest sibling, a girl named Ginny, I began to feel truly terrible about leaving Gabrielle while I was having the time of my life here.

Bill seemed to notice my depressed disposition because the next thing he said truly put a smile to my face.

"You know, I am a terrible dancer."

It was so spontaneous that even though my thoughts were anything but joyful, my face betrayed me.

"Do you want to dance?" he said.

I only laughed harder and told him that it would probably end well because of what he stated before. In the end, we danced.

When we were dancing people were watching but I did not care. Even though he was watching his feet for most of the time, I could not keep my eyes off of him. I am totally out of my element. Boys don't ask you to dance and then actually dance!

Our dancing did not end as planned. Let's just say we ended up at the bottom of a hill with grass and leaves in our hair and clothes.

That's when it happened.

He pulled a leaf out from my hair and kissed me. He kissed me! He wasn't hesitant, he didn't ask, he just did it.

Bill is not immune to me, but he does not seem to be fully focused on my beauty. It is as if he can see something else inside of me.

Something I can't see.

* * *

Bill has been helping me with my English. He seems to think I am getting better. I disagree.

So, here I sit in Bill's office with a cup of tea trying to better my accent.

"This is Gringotts."

"Dzees ees Grgeengotts"

"This is Gringotts."

"Dzees ees Grgeengotts"

"No, say it slowly. Thiiisss iiisss Grriiinngottss."

"Theeesss eesss Greeengottss."

"Good! You are getting better!"

"Dzees ees Grgeengotts."

"Ahh"

"Euh"

* * *

The days at Gringotts have been quite tedious.

It has been 5 months since our first date and everything has changed.

I'm in love. I said it I'm in love. Well actually, I have said it quite a few times. I said it back to Bill when he said it first during a candlelit diner (romantic I know). Then I said it to Gabrielle when I flooed home for a day (cue string of fresh tears and repeated "You will never need me now!") I told my mother who was absolutely joyful and demanded to see the ring (which I have yet to obtain.)

In all, life is pretty wonderful.

Bill is taking me out tonight. I am not quite sure where we are going because he said it was a surprise.

I hate suprises.

This may be because of the tasks during the Triwizard tournament and the uncertainty of how they were going to try and kill us next.

I wonder if it is strange that I am pacing at the door of my flat, checking the peep hole every two paces to see if he is here. Oh! He's here!

He comes inside and hands me a bouquet of fleur-de-lis. They remind me of France and I love them so dearly. We step outside and we grasp hands. I do not have to try and apparate because I am not sure of the destination. When we land, I faintly feel a sense of déjà vu.

I realize we are at the place where we had our first date. As I gasp, Bill smiles at his obvious success in pleasing me.

I ask him if we are going to have a picnic again but he quickly declines. He tells me to close my eyes and I do so.

Once again, I am going to state I hate surprises. When I was little, my Maman "surprised" me by telling me my veela grandmother was going to be staying with us. In my room. She spent her stay pestering me about standing up straight and repeating "advice" such as "Ne jamais courir après toujours les laissez pas vous suivre!".

Bill comes back clutching a broom . A broom. No no no no no no! I am not doing this!

* * *

I cannot believe I am doing this! I can't look down for fear of falling and I am clutching onto the broom for dear life. Bill insisted that I sit in front for the "experience".

Actually, this is not that bad. I am not forced to steer so I need not worry about my balance. The wind is pretty exhilarating as a matter of fact.

I ask Bill where we are headed and he points to a lovely little shack by the shore.

As we land, I feel a sudden urge to go back into the sky. Bill notices my expression and laughs. He then calls for a house elf (I am not quite sure where he got one because he himself does not own any) and tells me to go inside and change.

As I walk into the little house, I fall in love. Well with the house, I am already in love with Bill. It is so quaint and charming.

I am quickly rushed up stairs by the house elf and I am escorted into a small room that holds a pale blue floor length dress.

It is so amazing. I am not quite sure how Bill managed to pay for it, let alone all of this.

I quickly change into the dress and rush down stairs.

Bill is standing outside, wearing a tux.

As I approach, the most unusual words come out of his mouth.

"Would you like to dance?"

I laugh again as I did when he asked me this on our first date. I remind him that the last time we danced, we ended up falling down a hill and I would rather not fall into the ocean seeing as we were standing on a cliff at this time.

"Don't you trust me?" He asked.

As we dance, I am fully astonished. He is decent! He is not a professional dancer but I never expected that.

I ask if he has been practicing and he tells me that he has been taking lessons.

He did all of this for me! I cannot believe this!

When we finish dancing he suddenly gets down on one knee. I gasp. He opens a velvet box he retrieved from inside his jacket and inside is a diamond ring! It is not huge but it is absolutely and utterly beautiful.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

"Nope."

"Please!"

"No!"

"Fleur, darling, please?"

"Just because I am you fiancé does not mean I am obligated to do things that I do not want to do!"

"But, it would be so good for you to spend time with her."

"She hates me!"

" She doesn't hate you she just doesn't… know you! …. So, there is nothing that I can do to convince you to go?"

"Not a thing."

"Really? Not even-"

…

Well it looks like I am spending the summer with the Weasleys.

* * *

Get your mind out of the gutter! He only kissed her!

**Anyway, I am a bit annoyed with this chapter because first I promised I would get it out earlier but I deleted half of it by accident. Second, I have not spent a lot of time on this chapter so I feel like its poorly written. **

**But, I am on vacation so I deserve to be lazy.**

**Well, I am off to bed because I am going to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter tomorrow!**

**(P.S. i wrote this and it was ready on the 20th my assigned date... but Fanfiction started to act up and hasn't let me post until now... SORRY!**

**P.P.S Wizarding World was AMAZING!)**

**Kitty**


	6. Book 6

**I'm sorry… don't hate me !**

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

* * *

They think I can't hear.

They think I'm deaf.

They think that everything they say goes through my ears.

It doesn't.

I hear the names, and the jokes, and the laughter.

I hear the taunting, and the teasing, and everything.

That girl and her mother seem to not care about my feelings.

I hear how they talk about how anyone would be better than me.

How I'm rude, and snotty, and disrespectful.

Well, I am sorry I am outspoken, and I care about how others see me, and I am not respectful to those who will not give me the time of day.

I am sorry that I don't come from where they come from, or sound like they sound, or like what they like.

But, I am not sorry I am me. I am not sorry for who I want to be. I am not sorry for all I have worked up to be.

They just have to deal with it

* * *

When the other girl came I thought it would get better. Hermione.

I now have put a name to the girl who is the last part of the trio.

I ran to greet her at the door, excited to finally see someone who did not openly despise me. I was quite wrong. When I began for the door, I was pushed out of the way of Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. When I finally presented myself to Hermione, all I received in return was a half smile- half grimace and an eye roll from Ginny.

As I sat in my make-shift bed room that night, I heard it again. The whispers. They had begun to subside as the Weaselys got used to my presence but now they were back. They were needed to fill in the new occupant all about their false observations and opinions about me.

I could not contain myself that night. I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

I have to see him.

Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let me see him before but I have to see him now.

I quickly grab his tray and run out of the kitchen.

As I open the room where Harry is, I receive a bewildered look from Harry, two glares from the girls, and a dazed look from Ron.

Harry is just as wonderful as I remembered. He has no biased opinion of me because he actually knows me.

Oh, how I have waited for his arrival.

I think I am going to like it here now that Harry has arrived.

* * *

The children have gone off to Hogwarts and I have left the Weasleys.

I didn't talk to Bill for a few days after my long stay at the Burrow. But, after much pleading and begging, I forgave him.

I am back to routine again and it is quite tedious.

Bill has been doing much with a secret organization, He won't tell me what it is except that they are trying to stop Voldemort. Every time I ask him about it, he quickly changes the subject.

Somehow, someway I will get this out of him.

* * *

"I have to go."

"Where are you going?"

"Hogwarts, there's a problem."

"Alright, then I'm coming with you."

"No, Fleur. You have to stay here where you are safe."

"Meanwhile, you are allowed to go anywhere and everywhere that isn't safe!"

"I have to do this! I have to help!"

"And I don't? Bill, I am just as capable helping as you are!"

"I know! But, please? Just stay here alright? I need you to stay here, just this time."

"Fine…. But we're talking about this later… If you come back."

"Don't talk like that. I'll be back before you know it…. I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that, Bill ran out the door and disapparated.

* * *

I don't believe it. They're lying. Bill's fine. He's fine! He promised he would be ok!

I run through the halls of Hogwarts with Bill's parents closely behind me. I am not quite sure how I remember where the hospital wing is, I have never been there before. I guess in a state of panic, you remember the most vague details.

I push open door to see assorted people standing over a bed. As they move away, I cannot express my shock.

Bill has a few terrible scars that run down the length of his face.

I rush toward him but words cannot seem to leave my mouth.

Mrs. Weasley begins to mutter random phrases about Bill. That's when she says it.

I don't understand how that could cross her mind. It is so utterly repulsive to me that she could possibly believe that I would do something like that. To think I would actually leave him after what happened. Was she actually this naïve?

When I express my feelings, I see the image of guilt and embarrassment on her face. She deserves it, she should be sorry.

Suddenly, she's talking about tiaras and we're hugging as if all differences are forgotten. I do not care about the sudden change in her personality as long as I am no longer hated.

* * *

"I want to join."

I am sitting by Bill's bedside, everyone has left.

"Join what?" he asks innocently as I begin to cover his wound s.

I take a deep breath and look in his eyes.

"I want to join the Order."

I close my eyes waiting to hear Bill's immediate deny. I only heard a sigh.

"I thought you might."

"Well, there is no reason I shouldn't be. I made it to the Triwizard Tournament and I'm good enough to defend for myself. But mostly I- I want to be able to be with you no matter what happens."

I finally look up at him to realize he is smiling.

"Did I ever object?"He asks with a laugh.

"So I can join?" I ask giddily.

"Well, you'll have to talk to Mad-eye now that Dum-…"

I put my finger to Bill's mouth.

"Let's not think about that. … But you will be ok if I join?"

"I mean, of course I'll worry about you like hell but… I guess if something happened I would want you to be there with me."

They sealed the deal with a kiss.

* * *

**Ok Hi! So I feel pretty bad because one: this was probably one of my shortest chapters, two: it took me about two months to update and three: I honestly think this is one of my worst chapters… although I do like the ending because they never explain how she's in the Order.**

**So finals are finished and I have two half days left until summer! This means one of two things, either I will be very quick at updating because I have all the time of the world or I will not update very quickly because I will be at the beach and I will honestly not be on my laptop very much. **

**I will try to write as much as I can in the next few weeks because I will be home and I only have two more chapters in this story. **

**Ok sorry for rambling. Please review, favorite, or update! **

**Love always, **

**Kitty **


	7. Book 7 Part 1

**Disclaimer: Oh you recognize that? Well then it's probably not mine!**

* * *

"Alright everyone. This is important! More important that anything you have ever faced in your measly lives!"

"Nothing's measly when you're a Weasley!" Fred says.

This earns him a glare from Mad-eye who is currently staring down at us threateningly as we sit around the main table at Grimmauld Place.

"As I was saying, Constant Vigila-"

Mad-eye is interrupted by Ron, Hermione, and Ginny as they storm in the room.

"We're helping!" Ron says.

"Absolutely not!" Molly says as she rushes out of her chair to attempt to make the children leave.

"With all due respect Mrs. Weasley, Ron and I are both of age and are fully prepared to take on whatever happens," Hermione states calmly.

"I think the children should help!" I stand and say.

I am greeted with the stares of over ten pairs of eyes. Is it really that hard to believe I would agree with these children?

"They are old enough and they probably know more about protecting Harry then we do."

"I agree!" Nympadora Tonks says as she lets go of Lupin's hand to come and stand next to me.

She is fairly pretty in an unorthodox way. She is very eccentric and is obviously very good with the younger girls. That must be why Ginny and Molly were so set on her marrying Bill rather than me. Although, she does seem rather comfortable with Remus.

"Alright, alright!" Molly says, finally agreeing. "You two," she says pointing to Ron and Hermione, "can help but Ginny, dear, you are staying home with me!"

Surprisingly, I receive a smile from Hermione and a non-grimace from Ginny.

Well, at least I'm making improvement.

* * *

I look around the room and am faced with six Harry Potters.

Well, techniquely there is only one Harry Potter and five doppelgangers but no outsider could tell the difference.

As I look down at myself I see the reflected appearance of my fellow Harrys.

Now, don't get me wrong, I absolutely adore Harry. But, I do not particularly wish to have this appearance.

A statement from the twins earlier dawns on me: what if I'm stuck like this forever!

What would Bill say? What would my family say? Will Bill decide I am too hideous- not to mention manly- to marry? What if-

My thoughts are quickly stopped as Mad-eye instructs us to prepare to begin flight.

I grab onto Bill's hand and he guides me out of the house and them up to the thestral.

As we are seated, I rest my head on the back of Bill's jacket, preparing myself for what is to come.

Bill kicks the skeletal horse and we begin our assent into the night sky.

* * *

Everything is a blur of flashing colors.

They knew. Someone had betrayed us.

I can't think of that now though because of the chaos that is ensuing right in front of me.

When I look out into the horizon I see a vague outline of the safe house. I let out a quick sigh because I know we are going to make it.

Unfortunately, Bill has other plans.

I suddenly feel a jerk as the thestral takes a sharp turn and heads back to where we just came from.

"Where are we going?" I ask Bill confused.

"Mad-eye's in trouble, he's surrounded."

I honestly don't think that will be much trouble for Mad-eye who has surely gotten himself out of many situations more dire. But, I don't object.

As Mad-eye comes into view, I decide he may actually need more help then I had planned for.

Over a dozen dark hooded figures surrounded him and a Harry imposter.

That's when it happened.

A flash of green light. The swirling colors of disapparation. A falling figure.

That's all I can register as Bill whips around and hurdles toward the horizon.

* * *

I'm not sure when the tears started flowing but, they were streaming down my face by the time we reach the house.

They continue as Bill announces what happened to the crowded room of people.

I reach the verge of choking on my tears as my gaze lingers over to Tonks. She seems the most distressed and it truly breaks my heart.

I didn't now helping could cause so much pain.

* * *

Maman and Papa will be here soon which will help everyone move on to something more joyful.

Well I hope it is joyful. Molly seems to be working everyone to their fullest extent.

As I walk to meet my family, I think about the last time I saw them.

It was after Bill and I got engaged. It saddens me that I haven't seen my family in a year. But, that only makes the reunion even more special.

As I reach my family, I am engulfed in a million hugs while rapid French reaches my ears.

Gabriel is immediately attached to my hip, questioning about every single detail of my life and the wedding.

This is going to be a long week.

* * *

The dress is on. The tiara's on. All I have to do is walk.

I just have to walk in a straight line. But, for some reason this seems like an impossible task.

Then I see Bill.

The ceremony speeds by as I look in Bill's eyes.

Nothing could ruin this moment.

* * *

"I love you."

The last words I hear before the chaos.

Suddenly there are a dozen death eaters surrounding us. We hold them from hurting everyone but they do plenty of damage.

They seem to realize Harry is not here and after questioning everyone, they leave.

All that is left are shattered champagne glasses, torn table cloths, and broken spirits.

* * *

**I'm sorry! (I feel like I'm always saying that!) **

**So it has been over two months which is way too long don't you think? Also, this chapter is short! **

**You see, I had originally planned to make this mainly based on the wedding but then it took so much time just to get to the wedding that I did not feel like writing everything in detail. Is that bad? Maybe I will rewrite it later if I'm feeling inspired.**

**Also, I was planning on talking about Harry, Ron, and Hermione's departure in this chapter but I liked how I ended this one so I guess you'll just have to wait. **

**So here's the low down for the next chapters:**

**I have already written the last one which is a lot like the first chapter where it really isn't a part of the books but a reflection type of thing.**

**School is coming up which means I will have less free time to write but sometimes that's a good thing because I tend to write better under stress and pressure. **

**So, I promise I will write as quickly as I can! But, let's make a deal. I absolutely utterly promise that I will have this story finished by Halloween! ( it will probably be done before that but just to get me motivated)**

**Thanks for reading and remember that reviews make me write faster!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Kitty **


	8. Book 7 Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own it BLAH BLAH BLAH!**

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione are gone. We all knew they were leaving but it's still quite a shock not to see them every day, knowing that they are off somewhere far from our reach.

Molly is in a frenzy. She never thought that they were actually planning to leave and now that they are gone, she is a mess.

I wish they didn't go. Even through all of the hateful glares and mean words, I came to care for Hermione and even the red-headed devil.

And Harry. I don't know what I'll do if something happens to Harry. His life was never easy and now it seems as if the weight of the wizarding world lay on his shoulders.

I just hope Harry has enough upper-body strength to carry us all.

* * *

The house is as beautiful and quaint as I remember but it doesn't seem like home.

I feel sort of disconnected from the world. Because of the state of the war, the house is under the fidelis charm. So, we don't get many visitors other then Order members who stop by to relay messages sometimes. Bill also believes that were are known to be members of the Order so we don't leave the house very often unless necessary.

I look out at the sea and that when it appears. A figure.

I jump back a step because that was far from what I was expecting.

As I look closer I realize that it is not a figure that we usually see. Normally Arthur or Remus bring news and this person looks like neither.

I call to Bill and he rushes down the stairs.

As he takes a closer look at the figure, something of realization flashes through his eyes. This is suddenly removed by a look of anger.

He takes off outside and even through my excessive yelling (some of which does occur in French) he does not stop.

I watch from the door as Bill begins to talk to the person. Voices are raised and finally everything is quite.

I notice the ginger hair as Bill walks back to me.

Bill says he will be staying with us for a while and not to press on the issue of him being here.

I don't mind him being here, I just wish he was with his friends, helping Harry.

* * *

Ron disappeared yesterday.

Bill promised me that he was safe and back with Harry and Hermione but still I worry.

I don't know where they are but I hope Ron found them because without one of the trio they aren't complete.

* * *

There is a knock at the door.

I look through the part of the door that Arthur called a peephole. He installed it and even put an enchantment on it so you can see right through the visitor's disguise if they are wearing one.

I see a frail looking old man and a strangely cheerful girl.

"Hello!" The girl says warmly as I open the door.

"Oh! Um… hello" I recognize the two vaguely but I cannot place names on them.

"We were brought here by the elf." She says absently playing with a lock of her long blond hair.

"Ah… Alright. Please, do come in."

"Oh, no I am going to go back to the beach. But, do take Mr. Ollivander in. He really does need to rest."

"Yes Mr. Ollivander! The wand maker. I remember you from the tournament." He smiles as warmly as a weak old man can and I realize that she was right and I really need to bring him upstairs.

"Well I'm going to bring Mr. Ollivander upstairs and dear you really should come as well."

"Oh I'm not a deer. I'm Luna and I'm fine."

Suddenly a vision of her in a yellow dress dancing quite strangely resurrects in my mind. She was at my wedding! That's how I remember her.

I am forced out of my own mind as she speaks.

"Well, I am going to go down by the beach and wait for the others."

"Alright." I say.

Only after I have brought Mr. Ollivander upstairs and given him something to eat does her statement reach my mind.

Wait what other people?

I rush outside to see who's here but all I see are figures on the beach. I call out to Bill but he is already on his way toward me.

"It's Harry, Ron, and Hermione." I gasp, "They brought an elf and a goblin… the elf is dead."

That brought the tears. I don't really know why I am crying for an unknown elf but it seems like there are so many deaths recently I can't help myself anymore.

I dry my tears on my apron so that the children don't see them. But, they seem to be too preoccupied by other problems.

Ron is practically carrying Hermione as Harry carries the elf.

I rush up and help Hermione upstairs into a bed. As I feed her and try to nurse some of her body back to health as best as I can, I can't help but think of the differences between Hermione and me when I was he rage.

All I had to worry about was getting asked to the Yule Ball and fighting dragons, grindylows, sphinxes… well maybe I'm not the best example of ordinary. But, nothing I did was as important or dire as what these children are doing.

My thought are suddenly stopped as I see her arm.

She sees my reaction but asks to keep it. She says she wants to be reminded about the terrible things that these people do and what she is fighting for. While I am astonished by this, I can't help but be proud at her bravery.

I take her out to see Harry and pay her respects to the brave tiny elf.

As I look at the faces of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, I realize I can no longer call them children. This year has aged them like nothing else.

Isn't growing up supposed to be fun?

* * *

They are planning something. I know it.

They've been talking to Mr. Ollivander and Griphook.

Oh that goblin! He is such a nuisance!

I remember him from Gringotts but never once did he give me trouble. No goblins ever gave me trouble except for now.

Harry realizes Griphook is upsetting me and like the charming and wonderful boy he is, he apologizes.

I can't possibly think of a way to show him it is really not to difficult considering the things he has done. So instead, I remind him that he saved my sister.

He blushes and leaves me.

I really hope they don't get themselves into more trouble. But, I have a feeling the whole wizarding world is going to be in trouble soon.

* * *

The house just went from the busiest it's ever been to one of the quietest.

Mr. Ollivander left for Bill's Aunt Muriel's and the trio and the goblin left today. Luna is still here but I do not mind having her. She is quite entertaining company.

Remus was here announcing the birth of his son and Harry as godfather. That brought an ounce of happiness for a while. We all got to forget about the outside world and just reflect on what is good with our family and friends.

Suddenly I hear the door open.

I sigh as I realize it's only Luna.

Abruptly, I am swept up in her arms as she tells me how wonderful it has been staying here and how she loves both me and Bill dearly.

"Wait a second, _was_?" I ask.

She simple laughs and says, "I will see you soon enough" and dissapparates.

I am frozen for a few moments as I try and decipher what happened.

I then call Bill down and tell him that Luna is gone. And of course as soon as the news sets into Bill, the door opens again.

Remus walks over to us and just as we raise our wands he states, "My name is Remus John Lupin. I recently had a son named Teddy Remus Lupin. He is a metamorphogus I told you the other day. I came to your house to tell Harry James Potter he is the godfather. My wife-"

"Alright we believe you!" Bill says.

"Well come on then." Remus practically ran out of the house as we walked behind.

"Wait! Where are we going?"

He looked us in the eyes and simply said, "They're at the castle; we're fighting."

* * *

**A/N: Hi! I know I know it's not even September and I already have the next chapter up! Don't get used to it, I'm overachieving.**

**Ok so some things about this chapter:**

**1 So about half way through I realized I didn't include Dean into it so I guess I am going with the movie version. **

**2 I also had a very cute Fleur/ Luna banter before Harry, Ron, and Hermione came but I forgot that Luna had to close Dobby's eyes so I had to cut a lot of it which is sad because Luna is so fun to write for!**

**3 I'm sorry if the cut offs are very sharp ended. I really like each ending individually but I feel like they don't flow to well one after the other. Sorry!**

**The next chapter will take me longer to update because school is starting and I am also not very good at battle and action scenes so if you have tips tell me!**

**Also, I am willing to read anything! And by anything I mean anything! It can be yours, one of your favorites, or anything in between. I my favorite ships are James/ Lily, Oliver/Katie, Rose/Scorpius, and Victoire/Teddy. But, I also love Harry/Ginny and Ron/ Hermione. I will read anything else too!**

**AND, can you all keep us on the east coast in your prayers! We're all scared in anticipation for the hurricane and while it won't hurt me to bad where I am, it may hurt others on the east coast! **

**As always, REVIEW! Reviews bring happiness and happiness makes me… happy?**

**Love and Prayers,**

**Kitty**


	9. SORRY!

Hi guys!

Ok so remember when I promised to be finished this story by Halloween?... Well it's the day after Halloween and I feel like a failure.

I could just make excuses like the insane amount of homework I get ( honestly it is ridiculous) but you guys deserve better.

I don't want to set another deadline for fear of failing you and myself once again, but I hope to get the next chapter up within a week or a few.

I am so sorry once again!

Love always,

Kitty

P.S. If you want to motivate me, review or message me what you want in the next chapter and I will try to include it!


End file.
